Quand Saori est là
by Yatsumi Kumokami
Summary: On sait tous ce qui se passe lorsque Saori est en danger soit environs pendant 90 poucent du temps :les chevaliers viennent la sauver! Mais quand elle ne s'est pas mis dans un pétrin pas possible, que peuvent bien faire les chevaliers? Voici une possibili


Ceci est le résultat d'un défi (pour plus d'infos sur les défis, voir mon profil…)

Série : saint seiya (de toute évidence)

Situation : faire des crêpes.

Mot : lit

Alors vala, j'espère que ça vous plaira :

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOoo

Il y a des jours où les chevaliers de bronze ne savent pas quoi faire, puisque, OUI, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, il y a des jours où Saori ne se fait PAS enlever !

Aujourd'hui, justement, est un de ces jours extraordinaires…Et dans le manoir des Kido, quatre silhouettes étaient rassemblées autour d'une table ronde depuis la sortie du lit ; chacune d'elles affichaient un ennui des plus profonds.

-J'm'emmerde ! »

-Je m'emmerde ! »

-Je m'ennuie… »

-Moi aussi. »

-Et ben moi j'ai faim ! »

Fit Saori, qui venait d'arriver et de s'installer au côté de Shiryu.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle ; Seiya bailla.

-On pourrait faire à manger, ça ferrait passer le temps… »

-Bonne idée Shun…Va vite te mettre aux fourneaux, moi je retourne dans mon lit ! »

Et sur ce, le chevalier Pégase se dirigea vers sa chambre.

La déesse le rattrapa par le col de chemise :

-NON, tu vas me faire à manger aussi ! »

Le brun se retourna et, sur un air sarcastique, demanda « ce qui ferrait plaisir à _mèdème_ ? »

Après un long moment de réflexion (durant lequel Seiya menaça une nouvelle fois de retourner dans son lit), le choix se porta sur des crêpes.

Alors que la « princesse » s'éclipsait à nouveau, laissant tous le travail à ses chevaliers, la confusion commença à s'installer parmi ces derniers.

-Tu sais faire des crêpes, toi Shun ? »

Demanda Hyoga.

-Je suis presque sûr qu'il faut de la farine ! »

-Oui, moi aussi, c'est le vieux maître qui me l'a dit ! »

Ajouta Shiryu, ravi de pouvoir étaler sa science.

-On devrait appeler Ikki, il fait très bien la cuisine ! »

Trois regards perplexes se posèrent sur le chevalier d'Andromède…

-Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! On a habité seuls, pendant tout un temps, et c'est lui qui faisait à manger… »

-Ca à l'air d'être une bonne idée, mais comment on peut le faire venir… ? »

-Euh…Je ne sais pas… »

-Moi oui ! Il arrive tous le temps pour sauver son petit frère ; il nous suffit donc de le mettre en danger ! »

Pendant ce temps, Shun était toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs, et n'avait aucune idée du plan machiavélique qui se tramait derrière son dos :

-…Je me souviens que tous les matins, il m'apportait mon petit-déjeuner au lit…Il disait que je devais prendre des forces parce qu'après, on commencerait l'entraînement, et MMhhMmmMMhhhh !!!! »

Le pauvre garçon aux cheveux verts venait de se faire bâillonné par Cygnus.

Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du chevalier blond, mais les deux autres se jetèrent sur lui le ligotèrent et l'assommèrent.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Shun était suspendu dans le vide, par une corde dont une extrémité était attachée à sa taille et l'autre au toit du manoir.

Il pendait en fait juste à la hauteur de la chambre de Saori, qu'il voyait dormir bien tranquillement dans son lit…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Shun ! »

Entendant la voix de Seiya, Andromède releva la tête et aperçu le chevalier de bronze perché sur le toit de l'habitation. Il tenta de lui lancer un regard évocateur de sa colère et de sa répréhension.

Cela ne dut pas avoir beaucoup d'effets, car Pegasus eut un grand sourire et, sortant un couteau, ajouta :

-Je vais commencer à couper la corde, ça va faire venir Ikki ; il te rattrapera et on pourra faire des crêpes ! »

Sur ce, il commença à cisailler la corde.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOoO

FIN du premier chapitre !

Alors, Seiya va-t-il vraiment couper la corde ? Ikki va-t-il venir ? Et, plus important que tout, Saori aura-t-elle ses crêpes, finalement ?

Pour le savoir, rendez-vous aux chapitre 2 !

Et si vous avez aimé, faites-le-moi savoir en laissant une review !

.

.

Et si vous avez détesté, faites-le-moi savoir en me laissant une review !

.

.

Et si cela vous a laissé tout à fait indifférent, faites-le-moi savoir en me laissant une review !


End file.
